


Don't cry now

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was his first love. He came back for him but he doesn't remember who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't cry now

**Author's Note:**

> Another random thought

Kazunari Takao, an art student, is running late for school. A toast in his mouth, blank canvass on his hands, backpack hanging on his shoulder, he ran to the station. Almost out of breath he stop just a few meters from the ticketing booth. "Lucky!" He said to himself seeing his crush buying ticket. For almost a month now, He's been seeing this guy at the station at exactly 07:50 in the morning. No, he's not a stalker, it just so happens that he takes the same train as him every morning.

"Oi Midorima-kun!" A blonde haired guy calls as he approached, Takao's crush "I thought I lost you." The blonde haired guy wraps his arms around Takao's crush, whom he calls by the name Midorima. 

"Oh.. So he has a boyfriend, and a pretty one too." Takao whispers to himself. "I guess all I can do is watch you from afar Midorima-san" he smiled to himself 

On the train he can't help but notice every little thing Midorima and his boyfriend does. It's just a crush but why does he feels sadness and pain? He put on his headset and closed his eyes. "I can get through this" he told himself.

***

"You're going to stalk him again aren't you?" Ryota Kise teasingly asked his friend

"No." Midorima answered flatly 

"Then why are we heading to the train station?"

"Because I'm going to work"

"Liar! Our office is just a station away from here and you have your car."

Midorima stopped causing Kise to bump on his back. "And why are you following me?"

"I want to see him! I want to see who stole my precious Midorimachi from me"

Midorima glares at Kise "Kise-kun, no one stole me from you. I'm not yours, was never yours and will never be yours. Understood?"

"I'm just kidding." Kise raised both his hands as sign of defeat. "Why are you so serious?" 

Midorima continued walking increasing his speed until he lost Kise in the crowd, -or so he thought.

He was getting a ticket from the ticketing booth when he finally see him, the boy he was "watching" since he came back to Japan. 

He was catching his breath, looked like he ran to the station. He never thought that this boy would grew up to be this beautiful"

He first met him when he was in grade school, the boy was just four or five then. Their mothers are friends and everyday they will bring them to the playground to play with each other. He had always been fond of this boy Kazu-chan, as he used to call him. Although he was older, he would cry more often, and Kazu-chan would always wipe his tears and tell him "Don't cry now Shin-chan, Kazu-chan loves you!" then he will always kiss him on the lips. 

He cried for days when they left for America. They moved to America for his fathers new job and he had to leave the boy.

He was his first love. But he was so young at that time, they were so young that time. They probably didn't even know what love means. He thought once he's older he'll forget about the boy, but not a single day he's not on his mind. 

"Oi Midorima-kun, I thought I lost you." Kise wrapped his arms aroun his friends waist. "So, where is he?" He whispered in his ears 

Midorima leans towards Kise and whispered in his ears "Get your hands off me, you idiot, else I'll kill you"

Kise noticed the reflection of a handsome boy on the glass. He tilt his head closer to Midorima "Is that him?"

Midorima didn't answer. His cheeks are flushed.

"I see! He's really good looking."

On the train Kise dragged Midorima on a seat across Takao's. "Are you sure he doesn't recognize you?" Kise whispered into Midorima's ears. 

"What do you mean?" Midorima whispered back 

"He's been looking at you from time to time." Kise pulled Midorima closer to him "Pretend you're kissing me"

"What?"

"Just go along with me" 

So Midorima did. Few seconds later Kise pushed Midorima "Show's over. I think he recognizes you."

"What made you think so?"

"When I pulled you to pretend kissing me, he got jealous. He bit his lips and shut his eyes and put on his headphones." 

"What?"

"Have you forgotten I'm a psychologist?"

"Are you?" Midorima confusingly asked

"Nah! But it's so obvious he's jealous. I'll get off at the next station, don't waste your chance. Go get him!"

Midorima is about to follow Kise getting off the train, but Kise pushed him, causing him to fall into Takao, who seemed to have fallen asleep, accidentally kissing him.

***

"Shin-chan-" Midorima was startled hearing Kazu-chan say his name. He noticed a tear flowing from Kazu's eyes and wiped it with his fingers.

When Takao opened his eyes, a pair of emerald eyes covered in glasses greeted him. It's Midorima-san! But what is he doing in front of him?

Midorima straightened up when he realized his awkward position. "Uh-I'm sorry" he finally uttered "I was about to wake you up." As he sit beside him "You were crying in your sleep, It must have been a bad dream, so I thought I should wake you up."

Takao smiled "I'm okay Sir. Really." He never thought he could have this kind of conversation with his emerald-eye prince.

"Midorima Shintarou. You can call me Shintarou"

What a beautiful name, he thought. "Thank you Shintarou-san, but I'm okay. Really." He looked around trying to find the guy who was with him moments ago. "Uhm.."

"Yes?"

"There was a guy with you earlier.."

"Oh, that idiot? He get off at the last station" he paused for a while "may I know who Shin-chan is? Uh, uhm you were crying calling out his name while you were sleeping"

"Oh.. Sorry about that."

"Is it okay if I ask who Shin-chan is?"

"I don't really know him, But I always dream about him. I've only met him in my dreams. Weird isn't it?"

Midorima shook his head. "It's not weird. What do you dream about him?"

"It's embarrassing"

"It's okay. I will not laugh." Midorima assured him

"I always dream of this boy, though I can't clearly see his face, all I can remember are his emerald eyes" he paused for a while looking down "just like Shintarou-san's" he added almost in a whisper "he's probably few years older than I was, he was going somewhere, I don't really know where, I was pulling his hands telling him not go. Then he kissed me. He told me that he'll be back. Then I just cry and cry"

"So that boy is Shin-chan?"

Takao nodded

I see. He thinks I'm only a dream. "Ne, Kazu-chan, do you have time today? I want to show you something"

"Kazu? How did you know my name?"

Midorima just smiled

"Shintarou-san! Answer me!"

"I will, when we get there."

***  
"Why are we here?" Takao asked recognizing the place

"Come." He pulled him by the wrist "Do you know this place? Do you remember this playground?" 

"We used to live nearby"

"I know." Midorima sat on the swing that was too small for him

"Shintarou-san, who are you?"

"Come here Kazu-chan" he pulled him, making him fall on his lap. He locked him in his arms. "I missed you so much!"

He wanted to protest but it feels so comfortable, so nostalgic being in his arms. "What do you mean Shintarou-san?" 

"Had my little Kazu-chan really forgotten who I was?" He reached for his wallet and took out an old photo of two little boys. "Look!"

Takao recognized immediately that the smaller of the two was him and the other one was- tears began flowing from his eyes 

"I'm back!" Midorima said kissing Takao on the lips "Shin-chan also loves Kazu-chan, so don't cry now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my Midotaka obsession.. Just can't get enough of them! ^_^


End file.
